Revenge
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Sequel to Against the Clock. Tim's sister is in town and is causing trouble. TC... slight EOC.
1. chapter one

1Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. The rest belong to Zuiker.

A/N: Some of you wondered if there was going to be a sequel, and you read my mind. I already had a few chapters done when you reviewed. So here is the second part to the story...

-S/C-

Tim walked into the kitchen, smiling slightly at Calleigh. She glanced over her shoulder at him, returning it shyly.

"Dada!" Katie squealed from her high chair. Tim smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning princess."

"Dad I thought we were going out today!" Nicky yelled from the living room.

"We are Nick. Can I wake up first?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes and went back to feeding her daughter. Tim grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to his wife, kissing her gently. Katie giggled at the exchange between her parents.

"You just missed Rachel." Calleigh said. "She called."

Tim quickly grabbed the phone, dialing his sister's number.

"Since when are you up at a normal hour on a Saturday?" Rachel teased.

"Since I became a father of two. What did you do this time?"

"Why every time I call you think I've done something?"

"Because its in your nature and its my job as your big brother to protect you. What's up?"

"I um... I'm coming to Miami on a business..."

"You're staying here."

"God I can't even finish my sentence. Tim, I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Well... you always are but when has that stopped you?"

"Oh shut up!"

"When are you coming?"

"Two weeks. Are you sure its okay?"

"Yeah."

"Calleigh doesn't mind?"

"Does she mind? Rach, she'll have someone to shop with now."

Calleigh smirked.

"Besides its been a while since you've seen my bratty kids."

"They are not bratty! You're just a terrible father!"

"Oh thanks! I'll give you the same boost of confidence when your first kid comes. Speaking of kids... you see my darling little sister, they usually come along with marriage. I have the perfect guy for you."

"NO!"

"No, he's great. He's good looking, well according to every female on the face of the earth, but of course he doesn't hold a candle to me."

Rachel scoffed.

"Well maybe I'll look him up while I'm down there. I have to go though, I have to get to work. Send everyone my love and I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Love you too."

"I said send everyone my love, not that I love you." Rachel teased. Tim snickered. "Bye."

"Bye." Tim hung up the phone and set it back on the table. "She's coming down for a business trip and she's staying with us."

"Yeah I know. That's what we talked about." Calleigh smiled, turning back to their daughter. "Oh Katie..."

The tiny blonde, while her parents were preoccupied with each other, had decided to play with her food and it was all over her. Tim chuckled and grabbed a rag for Calleigh as his cell phone vibrated on the counter.

"Speedle."

"Speed, H asked me to call you. We've got a body near the docks."

"Alright. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you..." Eric hung up first and Tim snapped his phone shut.

"I gotta go." he said.

"What about Nicky?" Calleigh asked. Tim sighed deeply.

"Nicky!"

"What?" he asked, appearing before his parents.

"I got to go to work." Tim replied. Nicky's face fell. "I know and I'm sorry but Uncle Horatio needs me. I promise we will go when I get home."

"When will you be home?"

Tim paused.

"I um... Probably around five."

Calleigh knew that was a lie and Tim knew it too. Apparently Nicky did too.

"Whatever." he muttered and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll see you over there?" Tim asked.

"I'll see you at the lab but not the crime scene. Valera said she'd watch Nicky if something came up. So I need to take him there and then drop Katie off daycare."

"I can take her there now if you want."

Calleigh wiped the remainder of the baby food off Katie's face.

"Give me five minutes and I'll have her ready."

"Deal. I still got to get dressed." Tim grinned and they walked upstairs together, separating at Katie's bedroom.


	2. chapter two

1A/N: Okay I accidentally deleted the story so I reloaded... its not two different stories lol.

-S/C-

Tim leaned against doorframe of Nicky's room, watching him sleep. Again, for the fifth time in two weeks, Tim was not home to fulfil one of his promises to his son.

"This has got to stop Tim." Calleigh said, coming out of Katie's room. He nodded.

"What am I supposed to do though? It was a tough case."

"Tim, that isn't an excuse. I came home on time to see his game.. You've done this before. You get hooked to a case and then don't come home for days at a time."

"That's not true."

"You don't think so but it is." Calleigh said. Tim pushed her into their bedroom, seeing Nicky stir. "Its always been like this. Its bad enough you weren't there for him for the first five years, why do you have to get so attached to work and do this?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she said.

"Tim..."

"No. You're right." he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be telling me this. Tell Nicky." Calleigh said. There was an awkward silence between them. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

Tim nodded.

"I don't care Cal." he muttered. She knew it did though. Even though it had been a year and a half since the whole deal with Tony Marques and them getting kidnapped, it still hurt.

"What time are you picking Rachel up from the airport tomorrow?"

"Eleven."

-S/C-

"Tim!"

He turned around and grinned at his sister. He grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Jesus. You act like you haven't seen me in twenty years!" Rachel laughed.

"What can I say? I miss having you around." Tim smiled.

"Yeah like I believe that."

"Well you should. Come on."

They got Rachel's luggage and walked out to the car.

"So?"

"So what?" Tim asked.

"Something's bugging you." Rachel replied. "And don't you dare say there isn't Tim!"

He laughed shortly and shook his head.

"There really isn't."

Rachel slapped his arm lightly.

"I know there is."

"Its nothing."

"Well it has to be something." Rachel said.

"Calleigh and I got into sort of a fight and some things were said..."

"Oh did she hurt your feelings?"

Tim gave her a look.

"Wow. It takes a lot to hurt Tim Speedle. What'd she say?"

"I worked late again and I missed Nicky's baseball game."

"Wow." Rachel grinned sarcastically.

"Then she blamed me of negligence and said you weren't there for the first five years why are you still neglecting him."

Rachel clamped her mouth shut. She knew that was a hard subject for her brother.

"Oh. She was just mad. She doesn't mean it."

"That's why I said it's nothing." Tim said.

"Oh sorry for caring."

"I'm sorry. But it just pisses me off! I wasted five years of my life, Calleigh's life, and Nicky's life because I had to piss some criminal off. Did not make one single difference, still came after us."

Tim pulled onto his street and into his driveway. He grabbed Rachel's bags out of the trunk and she followed him into the house. Tim set the bags down in the living room and then went into the kitchen, kissing Calleigh on his way to his chair. Rachel followed his lead after hugging her sister-in-law.

"Dad?" Nicky wandered into the kitchen. "Hi Aunt Rachel."

"Hey Nicky." she smiled, going back to her conversation with Calleigh.

"What's up Nick?" Tim asked.

"You said we'd go today." he replied. "To the store and get the stuff for baseball."

"I did and we will."

"Yeah, right." Nicky muttered, walking out of the kitchen. Calleigh gave her husband a look and he stood up and followed his son out of the kitchen.

"Nicky, come on."

"Its okay."

"No. I want to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Tim insisted. "Let's go."

"Why? So we get to the car and you get called off to work?" Nicky snapped. "Its all you do!"

"Nick, that's not true."

"Then why weren't you there yesterday? Mom was there." he muttered. "I don't want to go."

"Well what do you want to do cause I took the morning off so I spend some time with you. I have to go to work at one."

"I want to do everything that you promised!" Nicky exclaimed. "I want to go to the batting cages, I want to go get a dog, and I want you to be at a game for once!"

He ran upstairs before Tim could reply. Tim sighed and climbed the stairs two at a time, and tried to open Nicky's door.

"Nick, open the door."

"No."

"Open the door Nicky."

He heard the lock click and he opened the door enough to slip into the room.

"Listen to me. Okay?" Tim said. Nicky nodded. "I know that I've had to work a lot these past few weeks and we haven't gotten to do what we've wanted to do."

"You promised."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"If it was Katie you'd do it."

"What? That's not true." Tim said.

"Yes it is. If she starts crying you and Mom run to her."

"Well... Nick she's a baby. She can't come walking up to us and tell us what's wrong like you can. Is this what this is about?"

Tim was shocked. Nicky had never been jealous of his little sister.

"Its not fair." he muttered.

"What's not?"

"We don't spend any time together."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't. We never spent time together until a few years ago and then we only spent a year together then Katie came along."

'Why do they all throw up the, 'You-weren't-around-for-five-years?' Tim thought.

"Nick, listen." he started, sitting next to him. "Those first few years that it was just you and Mom, I was busy."

"With work?"

"No. I was um.. Its hard to explain. I was in a place that no one knew about and I really wanted to be with you and Mom but I couldn't. Some people wouldn't let me."

"Cara?" Nicky asked suddenly. Tim stared at him. "Did Cara have something to do with it? And those other two guys?"

"Yeah, they did." Tim admitted. "But now I'm here. At a time, everyone thought that I wouldn't be here at all."

"Why?"

"Okay... you're old enough."

'Eight isn't old enough to realize that your dad pisses off the Italian mob.' Tim thought but, who the hell cares. If it meant gaining his son's trust back then he'd try to explain it the best he could.

"Long... and I mean a long time ago, about thirteen years ago I started working with Mom." Tim started.

"Whoa hold on. What does this have to do with anything?" Nicky asked.

"A lot."

"Mom?"

"Not much but its just how long ago this started. Just listen."

Nicky nodded and let his father go on.

"I was working a case, involving this group of people, called the Donatellis. They were really bad people. So I finally got them all in jail and you know after I finish a case I have to go to court. Well as I was talking in court this guy, the head of the Donatellis told me that I better watch myself." Tim said, remembering that day.

"Dad no offense but is this going to be boring." Nicky said. Tim smiled.

"Uh... I don't know. So this guy threatens me and I ignored him. He was in jail, what could he do? The years went by and then I got shot."

"You got shot?"

"Mhmm. On the job."

"How come you're not dead."

"How come you ask so many questions?" Tim teased. "I had a Kevlar vest on. After I got shot Horatio thought the Donatellis had something to do with it but turns out they didn't."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot! This is where your mom comes into the picture."

"What does Mom have to do with it?"

"Will you let me finish!" Tim exclaimed. "God you're just as bad as she is. Going on... she realized she was in love with me."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Nicky exclaimed incredulously.

"It does because I didn't want to be with her because I didn't want to get hurt. But she quickly changed my mind."

Nicky stared at Tim, who had a pensive look on his face.

"Dad?"

"Huh? Oh! So anyway another few years went on and I got a few letters in the mail saying they were going to come after me. We faked me getting killed and then I went into Witness Protection. That's when the FBI gets involved in your life and makes you hide so the bad people don't come after you. While I was in this program you were born. Then I came back and here I am."

"Yeah but... now all you do is be with Katie. Sometimes I think you love her more."

"Nick you have no idea how much I love you. But yes Katie is now part of our family, she has been for the past ten months, and of course I love her too. I love your mom too. You don't get jealous over Mom do you?"

"No but that's different."

"No its not. Trust me, I've got a lot of love to go around so you don't have to worry about not being loved. Come on. We're going to the batting cages."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Tim said, standing up. Nicky followed his lead.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Nicky wrapped his arms around his waist and Tim smiled down at the top of his head, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you too."


	3. chapter three

1Tim looked at Rachel over the top of his coffee cup.

"What?" she whined.

"Rach, I know something's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You said you were coming for a business trip, you haven't left the house in five days."

Rachel sighed.

"Okay. When I was in Manhattan there... someone was following me." she said.

"Rachel..."

"And I know it was stupid coming down here. I've put you and Calleigh and Nicky and Katie in danger but Timmy, you're the only one I can trust." she added quickly. "But nothing's happened while I've been here. I think I'm going to move here for good."

"Rachel did you ever think that they're coming after you because of me?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Donatellis!"

"Oh shut up!" Rachel exclaimed. "This isn't your fault. I've made a few people mad in my day."

Tim quickly paid for the check and his sister followed him out of the restaurant. As they made their way towards the parking lot and dark car sped towards them and Tim pushed Rachel out of the way.

"TIM!"

He grabbed his gun from its holster and aimed it at the Mercedes.

"Tim, some people don't know how to drive." Rachel said, pulling his arm down. "Come on! Before you get us arrested!"

Tim put his gun back in its holster but his eyes followed the car.

"Get in the car."

-S/C-

Horatio stared at Tim, who was sitting in front of his desk.

"Did you see the license plate?"

"No. I was too worried about getting out of the way. This is stupid." Tim sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, the guy could've just not been paying attention."

"So what did Rachel say exactly?"

"She didn't go into details but she said someone was following her. Man, I thought this was all done. Marques was dead... things were fine and now she comes to town and I have people trying to hit me with a car!"

"Have you heard of hyperventilating?" Horatio teased.

"That's not funny."

"Speed, calm down. Okay?"

He nodded.

"I very highly doubt that things are starting up again." Horatio said. "But be careful, just in case."

"What am I supposed to do Horatio?"

"Take things one step at a time." he said. "That's all you can do Speed. You can't go searching for an invisible man."

-S/C-

Tim walked down into the parking garage and was shocked to find Eric standing by his Explorer. Well that didn't shock him. Delko was always fiddling around with his truck. It was the fact he was with a girl, in a very intense lip lock. Well that didn't shock Tim either. What shocked him was it was his little sister in that very intense lip lock. The two finally pulled apart after what seemed a long time and Rachel rested her head on Eric's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Tim scratched his head, very confused and he silently walked towards his own car.

-S/C-

"Hey." Calleigh greeted Tim as he walked into the house. She always got off a little earlier than the rest of the team to get the kids. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's with Eric." Tim said simply, quickly kissing Calleigh. Well he wanted it to be a quick kiss but now, feeling Calleigh's lips against his own he wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever after the day he had. They reluctantly pulled apart and Calleigh looked at Tim.

"What?"

"She and Delko were together in the parking garage."

"Oh."

"And when I say together I mean together."

Calleigh looked slightly amused.

"Wow. Um... that's slightly... odd. You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. About time she found someone."

Rachel walked in, a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi." she mumbled happily. Tim glanced out the window and saw the familiar Explorer pull out of his driveway.

"Fun time?"

Rachel nodded.

"How long have you and Delko been seeing each other?"

Rachel stared.

"H-How did you know?"

"The public display outside of CSI? Besides he just pulled out of the driveway." Tim said. "How long?"

"Um... the last time I was in Miami."

Tim's eyes widened as his sister ran out of the kitchen. Calleigh nodded.

"I haven't seen Eric with a woman in a year." she said.

"Don't you think either of them would have the decency to say something?" Tim asked, sinking into a chair. "And wouldn't one of us figure it out?"

"Who cares? We know now. What happened today?"

"I was out on a break and I met Rachel at one of the restaurants off the beach. She told me that someone's been following her around New York and she came here to lose them. Then we're coming out of the restaurant and we nearly get clipped by a Mercedes."

Calleigh stared at Tim with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I pushed us both out of the way but... I think its odd that she tells me the truth and I nearly get killed." Tim replied. He saw the doubtful look in his wife's eyes. "Baby, I'm fine."

"I just worry about you. Ever since... ever since the whole deal with Marques I can't help worrying about you every second I'm not with you." Calleigh said. Tim smiled slightly and brushed his lips against hers.

"I know. I do the same thing with you and the kids but we can't live like this for the rest of our lives. I told H and he said it was probably some crazy driver that can't drive."

Calleigh pulled him back towards her for a passionate kiss but Nicky interrupted them.

"Maybe we should get a door for the kitchen." Tim joked.


	4. chapter four

1"Where's Rachel?" Tim asked a few days later.

"She left early this morning, said something about meeting Delko for breakfast." Calleigh replied.

"Dada!" Katie smiled, jolting her father out of his thoughts.

"How'd she leave?"

"She walked."

"Delko didn't pick her up?"

"Dada!" Katie was getting annoyed that Tim was not giving her any attention.

"No. Tim, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked. He ignored her as he grabbed the phone and dialed Rachel's cell phone. It went straight to the answering machine. Next he tried Eric's cell phone but it was busy. Tim's cell phone went off and he grabbed it off the counter.

"Rachel?"

"No. Horatio. Speed we've got a body out in the woods. Meet me there."

Tim hung up without another word and grabbed his keys.

"Tim, where are you going?" Calleigh asked.

"Body."

"Oh. I guess I'll meet you over there."

"Yeah."

-S/C-

Tim pulled up the same time as a very happy Eric.

"Where's my sister?"

"Back at your house."

"Didn't have the decency to pick her up?" Tim teased.

"Didn't know what her big brother would do to me. How'd you find out?" Eric replied.

"Oh I don't know. You pulled into my driveway last night and Rachel got out besides the um... trying to start something in the parking garage is not a good thing to do."

Eric turned bright red.

"Oh. Um... Speed?"

"Yeah? Wait hold on. H!"

Horatio turned and beckoned them over.

"I got called to another scene. I want you guys to stay here." he said. "Alexx just left with the body."

"Okay." they muttered. Horatio nodded and walked off.

"So what did you have to say before?" Tim asked. Eric resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um... what... uh... what would uh..."

"Spit it out Delko."

"I asked Rachel to marry me." he said in one breath, making sure Tim didn't understand him. But he did and dropped the very expensive camera he was holding.

"What'd she say?"

"Are you mad about this?" Eric asked, slowly backing off. He didn't think his best friend would actually kill him but then again this was his little sister they were talking about.

"Mad? Delko, I'm about three seconds away from chucking this camera at your head."

Eric's eyes widened.

"Speed, I love her. I really do. Its not like some girl I pick up on the streets after a night at a club." he said quickly. Tim snickered. "And I promise that I uh... will take care of... shouldn't I be saying this to your father?"

"If you can manage to live past me you have nothing to worry about with my father." he grinned. "I don't know why you'd want to join my family but okay. Congratulations. Hey, we'll be family now."

"Oh God... I want that ring back." Eric joked. Tim smirked.

-S/C-

When Tim and Eric entered Tim's house that night, all they wanted to do was crash on the couch and watch the baseball game. Was that so hard to ask for? Yes. Rachel and Calleigh had already claimed the couch and were going through hundreds, well not maybe hundreds but that's what it looked like to the guys, of magazines and were giggling like insane people.

"Yeah. We're just going to watch the game." Tim said slowly, slipping into the tiny space between Calleigh and the arm of the couch. Eric did the same on the other side of Rachel. "Where's the remote?"

His sister and wife chose to ignore him.

"Cal?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the remote?"

"I don't know! Don't bug me. What do you think of this?"

Rachel nodded.

"That's nice. Eric?"

"What?"

"What do you think?" Rachel asked. Eric nodded.

"Pretty. Where's the remote?"

"Is that all you care about?" Rachel snapped. Eric shook his head.

"I think its a nice um... what is it?"

Rachel shook her head and turned her attention back to her sister-in-law, who was now pestering Tim.

"I think it'd be nice."

"You do realize they only got engaged about 12 hours ago right?" Tim asked.

"Its not too early to start planning a wedding." Calleigh replied and Tim was jolted back into the time when they had their own wedding to plan. "Maybe if we started earlier we would've had a nicer wedding."

"NICER?" Tim exclaimed. "Calleigh we spent like 50,000 dollars on the thing! We're not Donald Trump and go for million dollar weddings! Where's the remote?"

Calleigh pulled it out from behind the cushion and tossed it at her husband and... hit him in the head.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me."

"I'm not. You just... you know how I get when weddings and babies come around."

"Yeah. We went through those already." Tim muttered, turning ESPN on.


	5. chapter five

1A/N: Chapter is... about a year later.

-S/C-

Tim collapsed into a chair next to his brother-in-law.

"You alright?"

Eric nodded.

"Your parents..."

"One of a kind." Tim smirked.

"I thought your father was going to kill me." Eric said.

"Calleigh's dad did the same to me. But he threw up the fact that I deserted her for five years and left her to raise a child on her own." Tim shrugged. "All in the past. My dad likes you though. Says you're a good Catholic boy, unlike me."

Eric laughed lightly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked, nodding at Rachel, Calleigh, and Elizabeth, Tim and Rachel's mother, across the room.

"Probably planning the nursery for your first kid." Tim replied, causing Eric to choke on the beer he had just picked up. Tim gave his brother-in-law a few good whacks on the back and he glared at him. "Hey now you're going to be over every night. My wife and your wife will be sharing gossip."

"Jesus... our wives... remember when we were young..."

"Are you saying we're old?" Tim interrupted.

"I'm not. You are. Man, you're gonna be 40 in two weeks."

"Don't remind me."

"But anyway... and we'd hang out at the clubs and say we're never getting married." Eric said.

"And Eric?"

"What?"

"You're getting up there too."

"Shut up."

"What are my two favorite guys talking about?" Rachel asked, sitting between them.

"How old we are." Eric smirked.

"And I'm the youngest." Rachel teased. "36. How old are you again Timmy? 100?"

"Very funny. I'm not old!"

"Of course you're not. You were just complaining about how your back was hurting you."

Tim glared at his sister. She smiled back.

"That's cause Nicky jumped on my back." he defended.

"Right... come on. I want to dance with you." Rachel said, grabbing his hand. Tim started to complain. "Too old?"

Tim allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair. He wouldn't let his little sister make fun of him in front of everyone.

"Tough luck man." Eric smirked. Rachel led Tim out onto the dance floor and as they were dancing Tim noticed someone that wasn't there before.

"Who's that?" he asked. Rachel lifted her head off his shoulder and looked around.

"Who?"

"That guy..."

"What guy? Tim, shut up!"

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "Look, right there."

Rachel followed her brother's stare and confusion washed over her.

"I have no idea. There are other weddings going on tonight. Maybe he's from one of them." she said.

"Yeah well... I'll lead him back to the right place." Tim muttered. "Eric!"

His head snapped up and followed Tim out of the room, towards the 'spy'.

"Oh you two are so stupid." Rachel muttered, joining her mother again.

"Hey!"

The guy looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Tim and Eric advancing on him. He started to run towards a staircase and Tim chased after him, Eric on his heels. The guy tripped on the last stair, making Tim trip over him and skid across the marble floor. Eric was smart and stopped a few stairs behind. But when the guy started to run again, he grabbed him by the arm.

"Alright, what were you doing?" Tim asked, wiping the blood off his lip.

"Got lost..."

"Right. Like I'm believing that." Tim grabbed a camera out of the guy's jacket. "What's your name?"

"Marty."

"Marty what?" Eric asked. They got a good look at Marty and saw he was young, just out of college probably.

"McFly?" Tim smirked. "Who hired you?"

"I'm not talking."

"Great. Well stalking's a federal offense. Why don't I take you downtown to the station and you can talk there. So we're gonna give you one more chance. Who hired you?"

"I don't know." Marty mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. He told me to go to the wedding."

"Who's he?"

"The guy that hired me! I only heard his voice."

"You don't get paid?"

"I do but the money gets transferred right to my account." Marty said.

"Is this the first time you've watched us?" Eric asked.

"Us? No. Her. Your girl."

"You've watched Rachel?" Tim asked, tightening his hold on Marty. He nodded. "How does your boss get the pictures?"

"I take them to the 1 hour photo. I put them under a certain name and then he goes and gets them." Marty said.

"Well I guess he's not getting these." Tim said. "Look you're gonna leave and you're gonna stop following my sister. Got it? Or else, you're gonna have me to deal with."

Marty nodded and the CSIs let go of him and he ran out of the reception hall.

"Think that was a wise thing to do?" Eric asked.

"He ain't coming back." Tim replied, pocketing the camera.


	6. chapter six

1Tim, Calleigh, and Eric worked in silence. It had been two months since the fiasco with Marty and things were normal. Or so the family thought.

"You know..." Tim started, bagging a knife. "I think Rachel should transfer from the publishing company to CSI. Then we'll be one big happy family solving crime together."

Eric chuckled.

"I don't think Rach would ever transfer from the publishing company." he said.

"She practically lives there." Calleigh smirked. She glanced at her watch. "I'm off."

"To see the wizard?" Eric teased.

"To see my children."

"Its three already?" Tim asked. Calleigh nodded, quickly kissing him.

"I'll see you guys later." she said.

"Bye Cal." Eric muttered, getting back to work. Tim glanced out the window and Calleigh followed his stare.

"What?"

"Get down."

"What?"

Tim pushed Calleigh down onto the floor and Eric, who was out of the way stared at them like they were crazy. Their wonders were quickly answered when they heard the sound of glass breaking. Eric pulled out his gun and Tim shook his head.

"Tim, get off me!" Calleigh hissed, trying to push him off her. Eric poked his head around the corner and shook it.

"No one's there."

"Will you get off me now?"

"Jeez baby. I just saved your life and you're yelling at me." Tim smirked, moving off her. Calleigh smiled slightly.

"Well thank you, my knight in shining armor." she teased, standing up. "I would like an explanation however next time."

Before Tim could reply, Eric's cell phone went off.

"Delko."

"Eric! Eric, you—"

"Rachel?"

Tim's ears perked up at the sound of his sister's name.

"Rach? Rachel?"

Tim grabbed the phone from his brother-in-law.

"Rachel? Rach, are you there?"

No one responded. Eric and Tim exchanged a look.

"Come on."

"Tim..." Calleigh started.

"Get the kids and go back to the house." he said. "Alright?"

Calleigh nodded.

-S/C-

Tim tried Rachel's cell phone again.

"Come on!" he growled, as her answering machine came on. "Rachel, its me. Call me okay? I'm worried about you."

"Try the house." Eric suggested. Tim nodded and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey its Eric and Rachel. We're not home..."

"Rachel come on!" Tim yelled, wondering if he should bash the phone against the dashboard. "Pick up the phone!"

"I don't think she's gonna be picking up the phone."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Then the phone went dead. Tim shook his head and snapped his phone shut. Eric looked worriedly at him.

"Drive faster."

-S/C-

Eric pulled into his parking lot and he and Tim raced up the apartment building. Eric fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right key for the lock. Tim pressed his hand against the door and it opened.

"No... Rachel!"

Eric paled quickly, seeing his apartment.

"Rachel!"

"Man, she's not here." Tim muttered, looking around the trashed living room. Chairs were upturned, the coffee table was broken, as if someone had landed on it. Books and papers were strewn across the floor. He pulled out his cell phone and called Calleigh.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing." Tim muttered. "Stay in the house alright?"

"Tim, what is it?"

"She's gone."


	7. chapter seven

1Calleigh sat on the couch, waiting for Tim to come home. He hadn't called since 3:30 to tell her to stay in the house and that Rachel was missing.

"Mom?"

She looked up as Nicky came downstairs.

"Nicky, you should be in bed."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's at work." Calleigh replied. Nicky sighed. Again, they were supposed to do some father/son bonding event and Tim missed it. Calleigh knew right now Tim would miss anything to find his sister. "Honey, something happened okay and they need your dad."

"Why? Why can't they use Uncle Eric?"

"Uncle Eric's with him. Come on. Back to bed." Calleigh said, standing up. "You didn't wake your sister up did you?"

Katie had come home with a cold from daycare and was in a grouchy mood. Calleigh was not in the mood to put up with her.

"No." Nicky muttered, letting her lead him back to his bedroom.

-S/C-

Tim tossed another piece of paper at the wall. It was the only way to get his anger out and it wasn't working.

"Well don't you two look like a bump on a log."

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked. "I told you..."

"I know what you told me. Alexx is with them." Calleigh said. "What do you got so far?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Eric..."

His face was buried in his hands and he wouldn't talk. Calleigh sat next to her brother-in-law.

"Eric..."

"I got to do something." he said, standing up. "We missed something."

"Eric..." Tim started. "We checked from top to bottom."

"Well we're checking again!"

"Eric, listen to me!" Tim yelled. "I want her back too but if there's nothing to start on then there's nothing we can do, at least not yet!"

"She's my wife Tim!"

"Yeah and she's my little sister!"

Calleigh looked between the feuding brother-in-laws. They were about ready to beat the shit out of each other it seemed.

"Will you two shut up?" she finally asked, making them both look at her. "You're acting like a bunch of idiots!"

Tim's mouth dropped slightly and Eric collapsed into a chair.

"Did you check the security tapes from the elevators?" Calleigh asked. Tim and Eric looked at each other and ran out of the room. "And they say I'm bad."

-S/C-

"Where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Rachel snapped.

"Oh you are definitely a Speedle."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"The stubborn way about you and your sarcastic replies."

"I'm not being sarcastic. Trust me. Tim and Eric... they're probably watching a football game right about now." Rachel said, not believing what she was saying. Her captor leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face.

"You mean to tell me that your brother and husband are not out there looking for you?"

Rachel shrugged.

"That's the way they are."

"Well I could believe about Tim. I wouldn't want to go after my little sister but Eric?" he shook his head. "I know he's in love with you."

"Well ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Probably the first right answer you came out with tonight." Rachel smirked.

-S/C-

Calleigh walked into the A/V lab and sat down next to Tim.

"Got anything?"

"No." he mumbled, his eyes focused on the screen before him. "Where's Eric?"

"I made him go to sleep in the break room. You should get some sleep too." Calleigh said. Tim shook his head.

"I'm not sleeping until I find her."

"Tim..."

"No Calleigh!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because its in my nature." Tim muttered. "Now let me concentrate."

Calleigh pressed 'pause' on the VCR.

"Calleigh!"

"Listen to me Speedle!"

He went silent. He had seen his wife get nasty with Nicky and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"You cannot sit here all day."

"I can and I intend to! She's my sister. Obviously you don't understand that!"

"Oh its crystal clear to me but Tim you're going to make yourself go crazy. You're going to pass out from exhaustion."

"Then I pass out. Calleigh, I'm not stopping until I find her. I'm serious. You can make Delko go to sleep but you're not making me."

"You are so stubborn!" she exclaimed. "You always have to go through with something!"

"She's my sister Calleigh!" Tim yelled. She took a step back from him.

"I want you home tonight."

"Yeah if I find Rachel."

Calleigh threw her hands up in defeat and stomped out.


	8. chapter eight

1Tim reluctantly dragged himself through the front door of his house later that night. He walked upstairs, checking in on Katie and Nicky before finally walking into his own bedroom. Calleigh was already asleep and Tim stood there for a few seconds before proceeding to get in bed. His arms instinctively went around Calleigh and she rolled over, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How's the case?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Still the same. There's nothing on the tapes." Tim replied.

"How's Eric?"

"Upset, worried... refuses to leave the A/V lab."

"If there's nothing on the tapes..."

"I know. I think he just needs something to do." Tim muttered, slowly drifting off to sleep. Calleigh was awake now but when she heard him breathing evenly she fell back asleep.

S/C-

"You should get some sleep."

"Why? So I can let my guard down?" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel... I don't plan on killing you. Well, not yet at least."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your brother deserves it."

"Tim never did anything to you."

"Yes. Yes he did and so did your husband."

"Leave Eric out of this!"

S/C-

"Rach... no... Rachel!"

Calleigh hissed in pain as Tim gripped her arm tightly.

"Tim... honey wake up!"

Tim's eyes shot open and he immediately let go of Calleigh. Her hand went up to her arm, rubbing it gently, knowing she'd have a bruise.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm sorry."

"Tim..."

"I got to go." he said, getting out of bed.

"No. You need to sleep." Calleigh said, sitting up.

"Baby you don't understand."

"Tim, I do. We all want her back. Its three in the morning. Get back in bed."

"I don't care. I gotta go." he muttered, throwing his shirt back on. "I'll call you later."

"No Tim!"

But he was already out of the room. Calleigh heard the door slam and then the car pull out of the driveway. She sighed and fell back against the pillows, hoping to God that Rachel was found soon or Tim and Eric would both go over the edge.

S/C-

"Eric!"

His head snapped up and looked around. His eyes finally landed on Tim.

"I found something!"

"What?" Tim asked, immediately sitting down. Eric hit a few keys and the surveillance video came up. "Eric, I went over these already."

"No. Look." he said. He paused it and magnified on the elevator's newest occupant. Tim shook his head.

"No."

"Tim, I'm telling you..."

"Eric, its not possible." he said. "Marques is dead. You shot him, remember?"

"You came back from the dead." he reminded.

"No. I wasn't dead. Horatio made sure Marques was dead." Tim said.

"Isn't it a bit odd that a guy looking... a twin..."

"What?"

"Its his brother."

Tim stared at his brother-in-law and suddenly walked out of the room.

S/C-

"Detective its four in the morning." the warden said.

"I don't care. I need to speak with Cara Reynolds." Tim said. "She's the only one that can help me Mark."

He rolled his eyes and yawned sleepily, walking over to a cell. Tim stood behind him and was surprised to see Cara. She looked very different from the last time Tim had seen her.

"Well look who it is." she drawled. "What do you want Speedle?"

Tim gave Mark a look and he walked off.

"I want you to tell me about Tony." he said.

"Why?" Cara asked.

"My sister's gone missing and I think you know where she is."

Cara laughed lightly.

"How can I know if I'm in jail?" she asked. Tim smiled slightly.

"I was looking over a few tapes from her apartment building and a very familiar face popped up. Tony Marques."

"Last I heard Tony was dead so don't come talking about him to me."

Tim leaned against the cell bars.

"Cara, I need to know about Tony's brother."

She cocked her head slightly, a small smirk spreading across her face.

"Tony's brother?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well..." Cara sighed. "I've met him once, wait no twice. His name is Danny and I have no idea why he'd want your sister."

"I do."


	9. chapter nine

1Calleigh walked into the break room the next morning and smiled sadly when she saw Tim. He was asleep on the couch, a bunch of folders surrounding him and on his chest. Calleigh set the tray of coffees on the table and knelt down next to him.

"Hey..."

Tim sat up, causing the folders on him to fall off.

"Cal, I'm sorry about last night." he muttered, picking the fallen folders up. Calleigh grabbed his hand, making him stop.

"You okay?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Tim shook his head.

"I got a lead though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Eric went over the tapes again and Tony Marques walked into the elevator."

Calleigh opened her mouth but Tim stopped her.

"He has a twin brother. This is why I have these folders. Trying to find him."

"Well at least its something." Calleigh said. She stood up and grabbed Tim's coffee and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said gratefully. Then he eyed Calleigh carefully and pulled her down onto the couch next to him. Tim slid her sleeve up and sighed when he saw the bruise on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Its only a bruise." Calleigh muttered. "I'll live."

Tim kissed her gently.

"I know I've been a pain these past few days but..."

"Hey, everyone knows how I acted when you and Nicky were missing. I refused to do anything else." Calleigh cut him off. "I know how you're feeling. We all feel the same way Tim. Did you ever think about how Eric is feeling?"

Tim shot a guilty look at her.

"You two are sitting here fighting over Rachel like she' s a prize. Yes she's your sister but he's also her husband."

"I know..."

"Sometimes I think you forget it." Calleigh said. "Tim, I know you miss her and want her back but you're going to kill yourself if you don't get some rest."

"I slept."

"Yeah? For how long? An hour?"

Tim nodded.

"Look, I'll go through these if you get some sleep. I'll sit right here."

Tim looked at her.

"I can't sleep and I'm serious. Every time I try falling asleep I have that stupid dream."

Eric burst into the room.

"I got a hit!"

Tim's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? From what?"

"I was going over the coffee table. The blood? It's Rachel's but in the corner it was mixed with someone else's blood. I got Valera to check and it belongs to a Daniel Marques."

"Cara said that's Marques' brother's name."

"Why does he have her though?" Eric asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I know what this is about." Tim said slowly.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"He's revenging Tony's death. He's taking my sister because we took his brother."

S/C-

"I'm surprised they haven't come for you yet." Danny said, a slight smirk on his face. "Guess they don't really care about you."

Rachel stared at him, a look of disgust in her eyes.

"I thought they were supposed to be Miami's finest."

"They are."

"I don't see them around."

"Yeah well when they do come they're gonna kick you—," Danny cut Rachel off with a slap across the face.

"You think so?" he hissed, getting right in her face.

"Yeah I do."

"Well you're wrong Rachel. No one takes down the Marques."

"Funny. I remember Eric killing your brother."

"Well Eric's the one that's going to be killed this time."

"If you lay..."

"If I lay a hand on him were you going to say?" Danny asked. "What are you going to do about it? By the time they get here, if they get here at all, you're going to be long dead."


	10. chapter ten

1Tim rubbed his eyes as he scanned another page of addresses. His hand seemed to be glued to the mouse. Calleigh walked in and sat down next to him, slipping an arm around his waist.

"How's it goin'?"

"Terribly." Tim muttered. "Cal?"

"Mmm?"

"What if... what if he hurts her?"

Calleigh looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Oh Tim..." she said softly. "Honey, I don't know."

He sighed and stared at the moving screen again. He laughed quietly.

"What?"

"I remember when she was born." Tim muttered, his voice cracking. Calleigh rubbed his back soothingly. "I was four. I thought she was the greatest thing in the world. I remember I told my mother that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her."

He suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. Calleigh sighed, swallowing her own tears and slid into her husband's spot, going over the addresses.

S/C-

Calleigh rushed into Ballistics and saw Tim in the back near the firing range. He had now picked up Calleigh's habit of shooting a gun while in distress.

"Tim!"

He turned and saw her, waving a paper.

"You got it?" he asked. Calleigh nodded.

"I don't know if he's ther..." Tim wrenched the paper out of her hands and walked out. Pulling out his cell phone, Tim dialed Eric's number.

"Delko."

Tim sighed inwardly at the sound of his brother-in-law's voice. He sounded terrible.

"Calleigh found the address."

"I'll meet you in the parking lot in five."

S/C-

Tim stared at the apartment building before him.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Run in, kill him, take Rach."

"Yeah. Okay." Tim muttered disbelievingly, pulling out his Nextel. As much as he would love to do that, he knew it wasn't going to happen. "Tripp, its Speedle... yeah I need back up at 1123 Jackson Street, Apartment 22A. But stay back. If I need you I'll call. The point of calling you is I don't know if the guy is even here and if he is I could take him on but it depends."

He snapped his phone shut and clipped it back to his hip.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Eric muttered and they started for the elevator. When they got off at Marques' floor, they stared at the door at the end of the hallway. "Do you um... think that... he uh..."

"Killed her? No. If he kills her it will be in front of us, like we did to Tony. We killed him in front of Jackson, someone that obviously cared about him." Tim said, standing on one side of the door. He brought his fist out and banged slightly.

"Tim..."

"Miami Dade Police!"

"Tim..."

"What?"

"We've got company." Eric muttered, nodding over his shoulder. Tim glanced and smiled at the older woman.

"Hi."

"What's going on? What did Danny do?" she asked.

"Ma'am what's your name?" Tim asked.

"Marian. What did Danny do? He's a good boy. He food shops for me, you know."

"That's very nice Marian." Tim muttered. He silently added, 'I'm surprised you're not dead yet.' "Do you know if Danny is home?"

"No. I haven't seen him in a few days. But he left an address for me."

Tim and Eric's faces lit up.

"Who are you?" Marian asked.

"I'm Detective Speedle and this is Detective Delko, we're with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Crime lab?"

"We're investigating an abduction." Tim lied. "Can we please have that address?"

Marian stared at them.

"Marian, listen." Tim said, losing his patience. "The woman he's got is my little sister. This is my brother-in-law."

He pointed at Eric over his shoulder.

"If she ends up dying you'll be an accessory for murder and right now you're compromising our case for not helping."

"Stay right there." she muttered, shuffling back into her house.

"Wow." Eric mumbled, amazed. "You really get into specifics don't you?"

"Right now? I don't really care." Tim said as Marian walked back out, a paper in her hands. "Thank you very much."


	11. chapter eleven

1"Right, Tripp I really need back-up this time." Tim said as Eric raced through the streets of Miami. "Yeah its this, out-of-the-way place, 54 Corwin Way. No don't tell Calleigh. Why? Frank, I don't know what this guy is capable of and I don't need her in the way."

S/C-

"Can I have something to eat?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Danny replied.

"Well if you plan on killing me it better not be by starvation because I won't be dead until long after you're arrested."

He tossed a candy bar at her.

"Oh real healthy."

"Then don't eat. I don't care." Danny muttered. He sat up straight suddenly and crossed the room to the window. "About time."

Rachel smiled to herself.

"Shame they won't be able to save you after all this hard work."

S/C-

"Which way?" Eric whispered. Tim nodded at the stairs, making Eric nod and follow. There were five doors, all which were closed. "Which one?"

Tim chose the door all the way towards the left and kicked it open. Nothing. Eric had decided to start on the other side and he didn't find anything. He did the next door and still nothing. Tim had nothing either and they stared at the middle door. He glanced at Eric, who nodded and motioned for him to open the door.

S/C-

Rachel sat in silence, watching Danny load the 9mm.

"Much like the gun your husband killed my brother with." he said, seeing her watching him. "Now, its going to be me, killing you."

S/C-

"Calleigh, you shouldn't have come." Tripp muttered. Tim would be furious with him but after knowing Calleigh for fifteen years you'd think he'd know what she was like by now.

"Yes I should have. This family has been after Tim and if Marques is anything like his brother..." Calleigh trailed off as she got out of the car. Tripp followed her lead and they both stopped walking when they heard a gun shot. "Oh my God..."

S/C-

Eric paled quickly and Tim stared into the empty room. Neither of them realized the stairs at the back of the darkened hallway, which Danny was now coming down. The two of them seemed to be paralyzed, not moving. Danny slipped out the back door and into a waiting car. He sped around the front of the house and Calleigh turned and shot at the back tire. Tim turned around and moaned at his stupidity as he ran up the stairs.

"No!" He fell to his knees in front of his sister, not being able to stop the tears in his eyes. Eric ran in. "Rach... no don't do this..."

"Eric..." she barely choked out. Tim felt hurt that Rachel would want to see Eric but he was her husband. He moved away and Eric took his place.

"Rachel, come on. Stay with me."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I... I... I love you."

"I love you too." Eric sobbed. Tim leaned against the wall outside, his eyes shut tight, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "NO! Rachel... baby?"

Calleigh felt her heart stop, hearing her best friend's agonizing yells.

"Tim..."

He shook his head, meaning for her to leave him alone.

"Honey..."

"Calleigh leave me alone." he muttered. She sighed deeply.

"Baby it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Tim mumbled. "Frank I want an APB out on that car and its driver. NOW!"

Tripp jumped and nodded, pulling his cell phone out.

"Make it nation wide too." Tim added. "Las Vegas, specifically."

"Vegas?" Calleigh asked as Tripp stared at him.

"If he went after Rachel he's going to go after Matty."


	12. chapter twelve

1"Where have you two been?" Valera asked, jumping off the couch. She saw the depressed look on both Tim and Calleigh's faces and got worried. "What happened with..."

Tim proceeded down the hallway and slammed a door shut. Calleigh shook her head and Valera gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry."

"Its not me I'm worried about. Tim and Eric are... torn apart by this." Calleigh said. "I better go talk to him. The kids asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Valera."

"Oh no problem." She smiled weakly. "See you."

"Bye."

Calleigh walked Valera to the door and then went down the hall and stopped at the door Tim had disappeared through.

"Tim?"

He didn't reply and Calleigh opened the door and quietly snuck in. Tim was taking his anger out on a punching bag and Calleigh was sure that he was trying his hardest not to fall apart.

"I was at least ten feet away from her Calleigh."

She stayed silent.

"If I had just turned around and seen the goddamn staircase she'd be alive right now."

"Tim, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" He pummeled his hand into the bag and let out a hiss of pain.

"You need to stop." Calleigh muttered. He didn't and kept on punching the bag. "You know I hate you like this. You were like this at Dispo Day, at the club fire, let's see what else has there been? So many cases where you can't solve the case or you can't make a case for the DA. Honey some things we can't stop. You know this."

Tim stopped for a second, half listening to what she was saying.

"You think you're Superman but you're not. You can't save everyone."

"That's different. I've learned that I couldn't save Hollis. I couldn't stop that guy from dousing the back room of a club in alcohol but she's my sister Calleigh. I was supposed to be able to save her!"

"Oh so when Katie gets older and Nicky can't stop her from sneaking out of the house are you going to get mad at him? Just because you're the older sibling doesn't mean you have to shadow them. Stop taking it out on yourself."

"No. The only reason why she's dead is because I pissed a guy off 'cause I found out the truth about him." Tim said.

"No. Tim, you said it yourself. Marques kidnapped her for revenge against his brother. You didn't kill Tony. Eric did."

"Cal, the president could've shot Tony Marques and they still would've come after Rachel. I was the one that got that family mad and now they're out and want revenge."

He was about to go on when his cell phone went off.

"What?"

"We found the car."

"I'll be there in ten."

S/C-

"Speed,"

"Don't tell me to remove myself from the case Horatio." he cut him off. "Where's Marques?"

He sighed.

"We don't know."

"That's great. You bring me out here to look at a car but there's no driver." Tim muttered. "I want him found."

"Tim..."

"I don't care what you've got to say right now."

Calleigh stared at him in shock and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the side.

"Alright I understand that you're pissed off with yourself and you're upset over losing Rachel but don't take it out on us. If you haven't noticed we've got a little company and right now is not the time to have IAB on our asses."

Tim glanced over her shoulder and saw Rick Stetler lingering a few feet behind the tape.

"Tim, we're going to find him." Calleigh said, her tone going soft again. "I promise."

"Don't make promises." he muttered. "You can't keep them."


	13. chpater thirteen

1Tim grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Better be a good reason why you're callin'." Matt mumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

"You take my advice?"

"Yeah, no one's watching me Tim. Its okay. Besides I'm gonna be in Miami tomorrow."

Tim groaned, remembering what the next few days were going to bring.

"Just Matty..."

"Dude, I'm 27. I'm not stupid and stop beating yourself up over this."

"Matt you don't understand." Tim muttered, staring out the window. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Calleigh was still asleep. "I was only a few feet away from her."

"Tim, no one blames you."

"Mom will."

"No she won't. Yeah she's upset. We all are but we're not going to burn you at the stake. How's Eric doing?"

"How do you think he's doing?"

"Good point."

"How are you taking this so casually?"

"Well for one, I'm not blaming myself for her death. You need to get past that. Secondly... I don't know. I'm not an emotional kind of guy. You know that." Matt said, yawning. He got out of bed and walked over to the window, not knowing his brother was in the same stance a few thousand miles away. "Don't think I'm being an ass Tim. I'm really hurt by all of this."

"I'm not thinking that."

Matt made a small noise of appreciation and frowned as he looked out the window.

"You still there?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just some new people moved in downstairs."

"New people?"

Matt mentally smacked himself.

"Yeah two old ladies." he lied. "Don't think they're a major threat man."

But his eyes were still focused on the black Mercedes parked on the other side of the street. The window rolled down and Matt squinted to get a better look at the driver. Tim was beginning to rub off on him. CSI was on the brain.

"Look I gotta go. Katie's crying and I don't want Calleigh to wake up. God knows she hasn't gotten any sleep because of me."

"Yeah. Tell Calleigh I said hi."

"I will. Matt..."

"Tim, stop!" he grumbled. The driver had now gotten out of the Mercedes and was proceeding to cross the street to Matt's apartment complex. 'He's visiting someone. Yeah me. Planning my demise as I speak.'

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." Tim snapped his cell phone closed and headed out of the room to calm his daughter down. Matt set the cordless phone back onto the night stand and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. His eyes wandered to the baseball bat sitting next to the door. Tim had gotten him paranoid, he wasn't going to deny it. First there was the Donatellis and Tim going into the Witness Protection Program. Then he and Nicky and Calleigh get kidnapped by Marques. Now Marques's brother was killing off Speedles? 'Well,' Matt thought. 'He's not getting me.' He grabbed the baseball bat and walked back into his bedroom with it, thinking about his killer swing.

S/C-

Calleigh buried her head in her pillow, pleading silently that Tim would pick the phone up. When he didn't pick up and the phone was still ringing, Calleigh grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Is Tim Speedle there?"

"Hold on a minute." Calleigh yawned. "Excuse me."

"Its okay."

Calleigh got out of bed and quickly scanned the house.

"I'm sorry. He's not here. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Oh Catherine! Its Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hi! I didn't realize it was you. Did I call the wrong number?"

Calleigh laughed.

"No. Tim's my husband now."

"Oh." Catherine laughed. "Well that's great. I'm afraid however I'm not calling on good terms..."

S/C-

Tim sighed and walked over to the gate Matt was supposed to be coming in from.

"Hi. Could you help me with something?" he asked. The flight attendant looked up and smiled.

"What do you need help with?"

"Did Flight 253 from Las Vegas come in yet?"

The flight attendant nodded.

"I just came in on that flight. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah. My brother..." Tim trailed off.

"Well wait until the crowd thins out. Maybe you'll find him. Or maybe he's one of those guys that miss their flights."

"I doubt it. Thanks."

S/C-

Tim trudged back into his house and saw Calleigh, Eric, and his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Please tell me he's here."

Everyone looked at Calleigh and she sighed.

"Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab called this morning. Matt's missing."

"How could this happen?" Maria asked. "Tim..."

"I know! Its my fault but if you must know the truth... I didn't shoot Marques. Eric did." he snapped.

"Hey I'm not the one who pissed the mob off!" he exclaimed. "If you didn't then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're bringing up something from thirteen years ago?" Tim exploded. "We get threats so many times its not even funny! What if it was you Eric?"

"I know when to shut my mouth and they're not going after my family if you haven't noticed!"

"If you haven't noticed this is your family!"

"I mean my sisters." Eric said. "He only went after Rachel and Matt."

Katie teetered into the kitchen in the mist of her yelling uncle and father.

"SHUT UP!" Calleigh yelled. Katie began crying, not hearing her mother yell before. "God you two are so bad!"

Calleigh picked Katie up and tried to comfort her but she reached out for Tim. He took their daughter from her and Calleigh went on, in a much quieter voice.

"The important thing right now is that we find Matt. You two would actually get somewhere if you worked together instead of fighting with one another."

Tim and Eric stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Calleigh had that affect on people.


	14. chapter fourteen

1Matt bit on the gag that was covering his mouth. Was this how his sister died? Sitting in the dark room, gagged and tied up?

"Well one down. Three to go."

Matt looked up and saw Marques looming over him.

"Ee?"

Marques untied the gag and let Matt talk.

"Three? You already killed my sister. All you need is me. So one more to go."

"Oh no young Matthew." Marques laughed. "I'm not stopping with you."

S/C

Tim stared down at his clasped hands as Rachel's casket was lowered into the ground. Their parents had decided to bury her in Miami so Eric could go there whenever he wanted and Tim had a feeling that it was going to be a lot. He felt Calleigh link her arm through his and he gave her a weak smile. Tim leaned over so only Calleigh could hear him.

"I need to get out of here."

"Baby its almost over."

"No. Now. I'm leaving."

"Tim, people will talk."

"Then let them. I'm not letting Matt be the next one in the ground." he murmured, kissing her softly. He stood up, getting a shocked look from his mother but he ignored her and walked away from the crowd.

S/C

"I think you're being stupid. Remember the last time you went after someone without a plan?" Horatio asked. "You got yourself held hostage."

"I'm not letting Marques have the satisfaction of killing another member of my family." Tim replied. "I don't care if he kills me in the process. I'm not letting them take my blame anymore."

"You may not care but what about the rest of us? You think Calleigh can go through losing you again?"

"She's got the kids."

"Yeah and she'll only hang in there for them. What about Nicky and Katie? Do they deserve to grow up without you?"

"Nicky knows what's going on."

"What about your parents? Do you think they want to bury another child?"

"At least it would be me and not my innocent, little brother." Tim replied. "Stop trying to change my mind. I'm going to Las Vegas to find him."

"You've got no leads Speed. You're walking straight into nothing. You can do that here."

"No I can't. Every second I waste listening to your mindless worries my brother's life slowly ends."

Horatio sighed and looked out the window.

"I guess if you're taking the blame then you're going to have to share it with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I assigned you the Donatelli case. If I hadn't then none of this would happen."

Tim opened his mouth to protest and Horatio stopped him.

"See how stupid all of this sounds?"

"I don't care. I'm going."

S/C

"Where the hell are you?"

"The airport."

"Tim, stop doing this! Come home now!"

"I can't Calleigh!"

"Yes you can. Let the Vegas CSIs solve this one."

"Don't you get it? I've got to finish this." Tim handed the cashier money for his ticket, cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this honey but I'm not letting Marques do this anymore."

"Tim, please..."

"I'm not going to do something stupid. Honey I promise you but if anything does happen..."

"Don't say that! God I can't live without you!"

"Yes you can. Look I've got to board my flight."

"No. Tim, don't do this. Please!"

"Calleigh..."

"No! Don't try and talk your way out of it. Come home right now!"

"I gotta go. I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too baby but..."

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Oh you're so stubborn!"

"I love Matt. Okay? He's my brother. I already lost Rachel. I'm not letting anyone else suffer because some family is pissed at me."

"I understand Tim but..."

He snapped his cell phone shut and knew his wife was fuming at the moment but he couldn't just let this go.


	15. chapter fifteen

1Tim pulled his cell phone out as soon as he got to his hotel room. He promised he'd call so he was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick."

"Where are you?"

"Las Vegas."

"Why?"

"Work."

"Its always work!"

"Nicky, listen to me. I don't want to be here right now but I have to."

"No you don't!"

'God he's just like Calleigh.'

"Nick..."

"I don't care."

"I know you do or you wouldn't be so upset."

"You're never here!"

"That's not true. Nick, come on. We went through this."

"Does... does this have to do with them?"

Tim didn't need to ask who 'them' were.

"Yeah."

"They're not coming back right?"

"That's why I'm here so they don't bug us anymore. Nicky I promise I'll be home in three days tops."

"Yeah right."

"Put Mom on the phone."

Tim walked over to the window as he waited and stared out at Las Vegas. Somewhere out there was his brother and he was going to find him.

"Hey."

"Hi. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This past week I've been terrible to everyone and I'm just really sorry."

"Its okay."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Did you get to do anything yet?"

"No I just got to the hotel. I'm leaving for the crime lab in a few minutes."

"Well I won't stall you. I'll talk to you later."

"No! Cal don't hang up."

"Why?"

"'Cause hearing your voice is the only thing keeping me sane now."

"I want you home Tim."

"I know and I want to be there. I do Calleigh but... I need to stop this."

"I will never understand you. I know you love your family but this is crazy. Think about it Tim. We see this everyday and we don't have the victims' families helping us with the investigations."

Tim rested his forehead against the window, tracing an invisible line with one hand.

"Just because you're Detective Tim Speedle doesn't mean you've got to solve everything. You should've just let Horatio do Rachel's case and you should let Vegas do Matt's. They'll find him Tim just come home."

"Alright. I'll make you a deal."

"No. No deals. Now!" Tim could hear the exasperation in Calleigh's voice.

"No baby listen. If I don't get a lead in three days I'll let Vegas take over the case and I'll come home."

"Three days Tim! That's it. Don't come calling looking for more time. Three days."

"Okay."

"God I hate this!"

"I'm sorry Cal."

"No stop saying you're sorry. I hate having you across the country and I don't know what's going on. I'm afraid that you're not going to be coming home."

"Calleigh, I... I really don't know what to tell you. I don't want to promise you anything. Something could likely happen."

"Don't say that!"

Tim could tell she was near tears.

"Honey... baby please don't cry."

"Then come home."

S/C

"And that is my master plan." Marques smirked evilly. Matt stared at him incredulously. A cell phone went off and Marques answered it. "Yeah... what? Are you sure? Well then... we move onto phase three."

"Where are we going?"

"Miami."

S/C

"Tim Speedle?"

Tim turned and saw a blonde walking towards him.

"Catherine Willows. Nice seeing you again and you look as beautiful as ever." he grinned, shaking her hand.

"Well thank you. I heard about your sister. I'm sorry." she said. "We'll find Matt and whoever is doing this."

"Well we know who he is. His name is Danny Marques. His brother kidnapped my son three years ago." Tim informed. "Then I got held hostage and so did Calleigh."

"I heard about that. Pretty brave of you to go after a man and you don't know what he's capable of." Catherine said.

"Anything for my family."

"Come on. We'll make the rounds and you can meet everyone." the two CSIs started walking. "There's Nicky."

Tim's head popped up and saw a tall dark haired man walking towards him.

"Hey Cath." his accent remind Tim of Calleigh and for a minute he was washed over with regret and homesickness. "Who's your friend?"

"Tim Speedle, Nick Stokes."

"Nice to meet you." Nick smiled, shaking hands with the other man. "Your brother is the one that's missing right?"

"Yeah. I'm here to sort that out." Tim replied. "Hopefully."


	16. chapter sixteen

1Tim groaned into his pillow as he heard his cell phone ring. Finally he picked it up and answered it.

"S-S-Speed." he yawned.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. It is three in the morning here."

"Sorry. Look you need to get home."

Tim sat up, hearing the urgency in Eric's voice?

"Why? What happened?"

"Marques has been spotted and a replica of you is with him."

"Matt..."

S/C

A few hours later Tim was back in Miami and ran into CSI.

"What do you got?"

"You don't stop for a second do you?" Tyler teased. Tim gave him a glare and he shut up. "Okay. This is a gun shop about five minutes outside of Miami. There is Marques. If you look closely in that mirror hanging on the wall..."

Tyler magnified it and Tim stared at the blurry image.

"There's a person in the reflection. I managed to clean it up some more and I thought it was you."

Tim nodded, yawning.

"Its my brother though. Do you have the address for this place?"

"Delko's got it." Tyler replied.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Anytime."

S/C

"Can I help you?"

"Detective Speedle, Miami-Dade Crime Lab." Tim said, holding up his badge. "I need to know about this man. He came in around 6 last night."

He slid a picture of Marques across the counter to the cashier.

"He asked for a gun lubricant and then he left."

"What did he pay with?"

"Cash."

"Catch his name?"

"No." the cashier shook his head vigorously.

"You hiding something?" Tim asked.

"No."

"What about the guy that was with him? He's about your age..."

"There was no guy with him."

"Look," Tim started, glancing at the nametag. "Jimmy, this man is going to jail for murder and kidnapping so if you don't tell me what he said and what you saw I'm going to get you on charges as an accomplice."

"Detective, I told your partner eh... Delko everything I know. I saw the guy's picture on the news and when he left I called." Jimmy said. Tim nodded.

"If he comes back again I want you to call me." he said, handing Jimmy his card. Jimmy nodded.

S/C

"Thank God!" Calleigh exclaimed, throwing herself into Tim's arms. He buried his face in her hair and held her against him. "Eric said you've been home for like... two days and you wouldn't call. Horatio's forbidden me to come to work..."

"By my order." Tim muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't need you getting hurt."

"From what?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Stop avoiding me. From what?"

"Stop avoiding _me_. Where are the kids?"

"Katie is with Valera and Nicky's at school." Calleigh replied. "Now. Answer my question. What am I supposed to be hiding from?"

"Marques is back in Miami." Tim said.

"Matt..."

"He's with him."

"Well at least he's alive."

"Not for long." Tim grumbled. "We've got nothing. Exactly like when Rachel was taken and I feel like I'm experiencing deja vu."

"Alright. You need to take a break." Calleigh said. "What do you have so far?"

"A security tape from some gun store about five minutes from Miami. Marques is on the tape and if you zoom in on the mirror you can see Matt standing by the door."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Well its start." Calleigh muttered.

"No its not. We have no idea where he is. He's not checked into one of the hotels."

"Maybe he's at his house, where he took Rachel."

"No. He's not stupid. He knows we'll have cops patrolling around the area." Tim said, shaking his head.

"How did you know he was in Miami?"

"Eric called me. When I got home he said some girl at the airport recognized Marques from the newspaper and called the police."

"This isn't much to go on." Calleigh mumbled.

"You don't think I know this?" Tim snapped.

"Hey, no snapping or you're on your own!"

Tim backed down. He knew better than to mess with Calleigh.

S/C

"Thank you very much."

"Its always a pleasure dealing with the Marques. How's it going by the way?"

"Very well. One is already out of the way. Only five left. But I may leave the last one alone."

"Right... just lock up when you're done."

Matt stared between Marques and the hooded man.

"Got it. Thanks again."

"No problem."

The hooded man left the apartment and Marques smiled.

"Okay. Now you're going to stay here and I'm going to get someone for you to hang out with." he said. Matt opened his mouth to protest but Marques shut him up by moving his jacket aside and he caught sight of the 9mm holstered to his hip.

S/C

Tim glanced at the ringing phone on the counter. Horatio had given him work to do from the night shift's case, hoping to clear his mind but all he could think about was Marques. The phone had finally caught his attention and he picked it up.

"Yeah. Yeah its Speed... alright... put her through."

Tim heard the phone click and a familiar voice filled Tim's ears.

"Mr Speedle, its Ms. Peters from your son's school."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Fine."

"What'd he do now?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to make sure that your brother-in-law was picking him up."

Tim stared at Eric, who was talking with Alexx through a window. Nicky wasn't in sight.

"Um... why?"

"Well your brother-in-law came and picked him up."

Tim gripped the table for a second, still staring at Eric. He finally had turned and was now looking at Tim, a confused look on his face.

"What did uh my brother-in-law look like?"

"He had a baseball cap pulled over his face."

Tim was about two seconds away from slamming the phone onto the counter. How stupid could people get?

S/C

"Hey, look you gotta calm down." Horatio warned.

"Calm down!" Tim exploded. "Horatio this guy has killed my sister, kidnapped my brother, and now he's kidnapped my son, again!"

"Speed, I under..."

"No. You don't understand so don't say you do."

"Wait till Calleigh gets wind of this." Ryan muttered, dusting a clipboard for prints.

"Oh shit..."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Do you want her to have a heart attack?" Eric asked.

"You don't think she's not going to hear? Ten-year-old kidnapped from his school? It's gonna be on the news and she'll hear about it over the police scanner."


	17. chapter seventeen

1"Detective Speedle?" Tim turned and saw a very frightened newbie standing in the doorway of the school office.

"What?"

"Detective Salas told me to tell you that your wife is coming, right now. Like she's in the parking lot." and then he ran away. Tim paled.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell her." Horatio said simply.

"She'll go into freaking shock! I'm about to go into shock!"

"Well you'll both be there for each other." Ryan said. Tim walked out into the hallway and waited for Calleigh to come rushing in. She came in quickly and Tim grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from going into the office.

"Where is he?"

Tim saw the tears in her eyes and his own tears formed.

"Tim..."

"I don't know." he whispered. He gave a little laugh and wiped his eyes. "I don't know anything anymore. I'm sorry Calleigh."

Tim hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his neck.

"I've messed everything up." he mumbled against her. "I'm so sorry..."

Calleigh pulled away from him and Tim cradled her face in his hands, wiping her tears away.

"I'm leaving."

"No... Tim don't..."

"I've got to. I'll find them somehow and them I'm gone."

"Don't say that..."

"I have to. It's the only way that everything will stop."

"Ti—" he cut her off by kissing her gently. Calleigh deepened the kiss, not wanting it to end. They finally pulled away and Calleigh rested her head on Tim's shoulder. "Don't leave me."

"I... God Calleigh I'm doing this because I love you. I love you so much."

"Then stay."

"I can't! I don't want him coming after you. I don't want him coming after Katie. I'm going to get Nicky and Matt back and then I'm leaving."

"I don't care! I don't care if they keep coming after us! We'll leave Miami! I don't care what we do but I'm not losing you! I... Tim I love you and if I don't have you then I don't have anything."

"Baby..."

"No Tim! Don't try talking your way out of it!"

"Don't make this harder."

"I'm not letting you leave. Are you telling me that you'd give all of this up? Nicky? Katie? Me? Everything? You'd give this all up?"

"To protect you and our children? Yes!"

"Why do you have to do this?" Calleigh asked, tears filling her eyes again. Tim wiped them away again.

"Because I'll never forgive myself if they hurt you. Calleigh, you got to understand why I'm doing this."

"I think you're crazy!"

"I am! About you three and I love you guys so much and I... I gotta get out of here." Tim said, shaking his head. He turned around to walk away and Calleigh grabbed his hand.

"There are other ways to get rid of him." she said. Tim tried pulling out of her grasp but she pulled him back towards him. "Just..."

"Just nothing." he muttered. "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too." she managed to choke out through her tears. Tim bent his head and kissed her. "I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either." he smiled slightly. "Hey I left once and I came back."

"Five years was too long away from you. I don't think I can manage another few." Calleigh muttered. Tim kissed her passionately and then turned his back on her.

A/N: Yes it was short but I have to go somewhere I wish I could let this go further but the next chapter will be up later.


	18. chapter eighteen

1Calleigh sat in Horatio's office, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Horatio please tell me he's going through some sort of phase and he'll be back in a few hours." she pleaded.

"I don't know Calleigh."

"What about Nicky? Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Yeah. A woman from the credit card company called." Ryan piped up. "Marques paid for a hotel room on his card. Delko's checking it out right now."

"Is Tim with him?"

Horatio nodded. Calleigh stood up.

"Where's the hotel?"

S/C

"You shouldn't be here." Tim said, seeing Calleigh in the doorway.

"Was he here?"

"Would I still be standing here if he was?"

"Then why buy a hotel room?"

"To throw us off. Come on Cal. You're a CSI."

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm working."

"Never stopped you before." Calleigh snapped. Tim turned and looked at her. Eric glanced between the two and silently stepped out of the hotel room. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you."

"And I told you that there are other ways of doing this. I know right now every part of you wants nothing more than to rip him to pieces. You can do that."

"No."

"No what?"

"Yes I can kill him but it won't matter. We put the last of the Donatellis in jail and Tony came. We killed Tony and now Danny is here. There will always be someone to pick up where they left off." Tim said.

"That's not true Tim."

"Yes it is. Calleigh, please..." there was a begging tone in his voice.

"Is this not about Marques anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean is this one of your sorry excuses to leave?"

Tim stared at her incredulously.

"Well is it?"

"You think I'm using this as an excuse so I can leave?"

"Well you don't seem to keen on the idea of putting Marques away or killing him so that must be out of the question. Why, if you want to leave, why do you have to sugarcoat it? Why not be a man about it and present me with divorce papers?"

"Because this isn't about that!" Tim exclaimed, not believing Calleigh was suggesting something like that. "That would never happen. I'm leaving because I don't want you guys in danger anymore. Just drop it Calleigh."

"I'm not dropping it!"

"Look. I'm leaving."

"No you're not!"

"I'm going back to the lab so calm down. I'm getting a lead then I'm going to find our son and then I'm gone. Deal with it." Tim said harshly. Calleigh stepped back, his words a slap in the face to her. He brushed past her and exited the room. Calleigh stood there for a few minutes, a shocked and hurt look on her face.

S/C

Horatio stared through the window of the layout room. It was silent as a grave in there, which was odd. Tim sat at the far end of the table, Eric in the middle, and Calleigh at the other end. Tim wasn't making Calleigh laugh, Eric wasn't reciting an old story from a night at the bars, Calleigh wasn't catching Eric up on his uncle duties, nothing. Calleigh looked incredibly upset, Eric looked tired, and Tim looked pissed at something.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Oh we're just peachy." Tim muttered.

"Yeah my son is missing and we're having a party." Calleigh added. Tim gave her a look when she said 'my son.'

"Sorry." Horatio said quickly. "How's it coming?"

Eric finally made a noise.

"I think we should look at this."

The team crowded around him.

"No... no. Not happening." Tim muttered.

"Its what it says." Eric mumbled.

"So then he's behind it?" Calleigh asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Tim growled. "Eric go bring him in."

"Yeah. I'll do it right now."

S/C

Marques shoved Nicky forcefully into a room and slammed the door shut behind him. Nicky kicked the door, letting out a yell. He threw himself onto the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes scanned the room and backtracked when they saw a curly mop of dark hair.

"DAD?"

Matt's head popped up.

"Uncle Matt?"

"Nicky!" he scrambled over to his nephew and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Nicky shrugged. "I was at school and they told me to come to the office that I was going home."

"You just went with him?"

Nicky looked down at his lap, a guilty look on his face. He knew better than to go with strangers. His parents were probably going insane, trying to find him and it was all his fault.

"Hey its not your fault Nick." Matt said, slinging an arm around him. "I am 100 sure that your parents are on their way right now."

S/C

"I really don't understand the meaning of this."

John Hagen and Tim were deep in conversation when two uniforms walked in, a familiar threat between them. Eric walked behind them.

"Yeah I'm sure you don't." he snapped. "Wait till he gets here."

"I already am here." Tim said, striding in front of the group.

"Well... if it isn't Speedle."

"Nice seeing you again Jackson."

"We always do meet during pleasurable events."


	19. chapter nineteen

1Tim motioned for Eric and the two uniforms to leave. They did as they were told and Tim shut the door behind him as he stepped into the interrogation room.

"So what is it now?" Jackson asked, leaning back in his chair.

"See you got parol."

"Yeah. You guys didn't have a lot to hold me and I was only an accomplice."

"That's good. I'm glad you're out." Tim nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"No. Of course not. See Marques' brother?"

"Who?"

"Who?" Tim questioned. He laughed and walked behind Jackson's chair. He glanced at the CSI over his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"We're good friends Tim."

"Yeah. Yeah we were until you betrayed me." he snapped, pulling Jackson out of the chair and slamming him into the wall. Eric jumped behind the glass and moved to get into the room but John grabbed him.

"Leave him."

"He's going to get himself fired!"

"Don't you realize none of that matters to him right now?" John asked. "Come on. Leave him alone."

"I know your buddies are behind the glass." Jackson gasped. Tim tightened his hold on him. "You're going to lose your job."

"Trust me they all want to do this as badly as I do. Where's my son?"

S/C

"I'm not leaving." Tim said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until he tells us something. I know he knows something."

"You need to get some sleep." Horatio said.

"I'm not leaving! He knows where Nicky is and he's not saying and every minute we waste, another minute of his life ticks by and I'm not letting my son be the next one to die. I'm staying here and I'm going to force the information out of him."

"Leave. I'll call you if we get something."

Tim opened his mouth to protest but Horatio shook his head.

"Go." he ordered. Tim knew there was no use in trying to fight him. He just simply got up and walked out, heading towards the locker room. When he got there Calleigh was sitting on the bench, staring into her locker.

"Hey."

"Hi." Calleigh mumbled, looking down at her lap. Tim stood in front of his locker and swung the door open. Calleigh glanced up and looked in his locker. Tim was too busy unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and digging through his locker for a t-shirt with the other to notice. On the door was a picture of Tim and he had Nicky on his back, the two of them wearing identical grins.

"I'm sorry I got nasty with you before." Tim muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Calleigh replied, wiping her tears away. Tim turned around and leaned against the locker, the metal feeling cold against his bare skin. Calleigh eyed his muscled chest, not like she hadn't seen it before, and then finally looked him in the eye.

"I am though. Calleigh, I don't want you mad at me."

"I've given up fighting with you about this. Its your decision." she muttered. "Find him and then do whatever you want."

"I'm only doing this because I love you. I don't want you being hurt by my mistakes anymore."

"Tim, your testimony put a guilty man where he belonged. That wasn't a mistake. You saved a lot of people by doing that."

"And made my family suffer along with it." he said. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry! This isn't your fault!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I wish you would see that so you didn't think that you have to hide from the world now."

She stood up and walked out of the locker room, passing John on her way.

"Speed in there?"

"Yeah. He's leaving though. Why?"

"Jackson's ready to confess." John replied.


	20. chapter twenty

1Tim stared across the table at Jackson, who now donned a few bruises. Tim inspected his work and nodded.

"Looks good. So... Detective Hagen tells me that you've decided to tell us where Marques is."

"Yeah. I don't know where he is but I have talked to him."

"And? What did he have to say?"

"A few days ago he called me, saying he needed a place to stay." Jackson said. "I said he could use my apartment for as long as he needs."

"Where's your apartment?"

"He's not there anymore."

Tim laughed and looked at John.

"He's not there anymore." he repeated.

John nodded, smirking. Tim turned back around and leaned across the table to Jackson. He instinctively leaned back in his chair and Tim grabbed him by his collar.

"I swear to God if you do not tell me where they are I'm going to kick your ass right now and will not feel remorseful."

John stopped smirking.

"Tim..."

"Shut up John..." he said in a very strained tone. "Jackson..."

"I don't know. I went by yesterday and they weren't there. Speedle I swear I do not know where they are. I'll help you though!"

"Yeah how?"

"He has my cell phone number. I told him if he needs anything to call."

Tim stood up straight.

"I want that cell phone and you're coming with me."

"Where?"

"To my A/V Lab. My lab tech will pinpoint Marques' location when he does call."

"That's not going to work." Jackson said. "He uses one of those throwaway phones and you won't be able to get a trace on it."

"Then how you do you plan on helping?"

S/C

Tim quietly shut the door behind him, not wanting Calleigh to know he was there. Of course she'd know he was there though. She had a sixth sense about her husband, always knowing where he was, what he was doing, if he was in trouble... Tim walked upstairs and glanced into Nicky's empty room. He felt anger pulsating through his veins and made a silent vow to get Nicky back. Tim walked further down the hall and stepped into Katie's room. She was sleeping, curled up in a ball at the top of the bed. Tim slowly sat down next to her sleeping form, smiling at the sight of her. Now if anything happened to Katie, to his little Katie, Tim would not forgive himself. He knew he said that about Nicky and Calleigh but with Katie it was different. He wouldn't forgive himself about Nicky or Calleigh either but Katie was his baby girl and... Tim sighed quietly, shaking his head at the thought of his daughter being harmed in any way.

He brushed a stray hair out of Katie's eyes and she frowned from the contact of her father's fingertips against her forehead. Her blue eyes flutter opened and she smiled sleepily.

"Daddy..."

"Hey Princess..." Tim smiled. Katie sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She clambered into Tim's lap and rested her head on his chest.

"I want Nicky."

"He's coming home soon." Tim tightened his hold on his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "You need to get back to sleep."

He felt Katie nod against him and he laid her back down.

"I love you Daddy."

Tim felt tears spring into his eyes and he pushed them away.

"I love you too Katie."

Calleigh leaned in the doorway, tears falling from her eyes. Tim kissed Katie's forehead as her eyes closed again. He sat there for a few seconds, watching her sleep. Finally he stood up and turned to the doorway, stopping when he saw Calleigh. Their eyes met and Tim felt himself being pulled towards her. He had made her cry too many times and he hated himself for that. Tim pulled Calleigh into his arms and she buried her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." he murmured into her ear and she lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"I want you to stay tonight." and she leaned up to press her lips against his. They met half way and Calleigh's arms went around Tim, her hands winding through his dark hair.

"I will." Tim lifted one hand and brushed Calleigh's tears away. He bent his head and kissed her softly, his hand still cradling her cheek. Calleigh pulled away from him and walked back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Tim stared at the closed door and then slowly approached it, opening it slightly. "Baby?"

"Why don't you just leave now and spare me the heartache?"

"Because I thought about what you said."

"Really? There's a first." Calleigh spat angrily. Tim stared at her back and leaned against the door that he just closed.

"That's not true and you know it."

"I... I want you to go do whatever it is you have to do. Maybe then you'll come to your senses."

"What happened to you saying you wanted me to stay?"

"Because I kissed you and realized that you were going to be gone in the morning." Calleigh replied. "You're already putting me through enough."

"I don't know how many times I have to say it Calleigh." Tim said. "I'm doing this because of you."

"What is it going to take to make you realize that no matter how much you want to you cannot stop what's happening?" she asked, twisting to look at him.

"I've lost too many friends and family over this. I'm not losing the three people that mean the most to me."

"Then leave!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Leave and hide! Don't you think that they'll still be watching once you're gone? Don't you think that they'll take your departure as their advantage and now they can come in and hurt all of us without worrying about you waltzing in?"

Tim crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Tim, its not going to make a difference whether you leave or not."

"You're right. God Calleigh I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you through all of this! You deserve so much better."

"Hey!" Calleigh snapped, grabbing Tim's face with her hands. "If I didn't think I deserve you I wouldn't have dated you all those years ago. I tried getting past you, believe me I did. I hated being alone for those five years but no one could fill your spot because only you fit there. Tim I would've pushed you away when you walked back into my life. I wouldn't be married to you right now and have two amazing children with you if I didn't think I deserve you. You are all I'll ever need and so much more. Yes our life isn't the easiest but I would not trade it for the world."

She dropped her hands and waited for him to say something.

"I think you're crazy." he finally said. "I really do."

"I am, about you." Calleigh smirked and Tim remembered that was the same line he used with her. Had it really only been yesterday that they were standing in Nicky's school, trying to find him? It seemed to be a lot longer that only 24 hours. Calleigh leaned over and kissed Tim. He tugged at the bottom of her tank top, eager to get it off her.

S/C

Calleigh rolled over, her hand hitting Tim's pillow. She had expected to hit him in the face but he was gone and she heard the crinkling of paper under her hand. Calleigh opened her eyes and read the note quickly. She recognized Tim's sloppy handwriting almost immediately, giving herself a minute to wake up.

'_Hagen called. Got a lead. See ya at the lab. Last night amazing as always. Love ya, Tim.' _

Calleigh yawned widely and noticed the P.S. at the bottom.

'_Dropped Katie off at daycare.' _

What time was it? Calleigh glanced at the alarm clock on Tim's night stand and let out a yelp. It was 11:21. How did she sleep so late? Calleigh tried to remember the last time she slept that late. Before Nicky was born maybe? And they said things changed after you had a kid.


	21. chapter twentyone

1Tim listened intently and then replayed the tape again.

"Here something you like?" John asked.

"More like what I don't hear. They're not by the city but they're by the water." Tim replied. "You said you had something."

"I do."

"Hey guys." Calleigh said as she walked in. She stood behind Tim, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Cal." John smiled. "Alright now I can begin. I called the phone company after the call was made. Jackson was wrong. Marques is using a cell phone. Don't know how stupid you can get."

"Pretty stupid, believe me." Tim snorted. "So what?"

"I asked for the records on who owns the cell phone and I finally got an address off him."

"If its his apartment I checked there when Rachel was abducted. He doesn't stay there."

"Timothy, let me finish." John smirked.

"Call me Timothy again you won't have a mouth to finish speaking with."

"Relax." Calleigh smirked, squeezing his shoulders. "Go on John."

"The phone is brand new. Got registered to a Brian Williams two days ago and he resides in Coral Gables."

S/C

"You kidnap a ten-year-old and you're hiding in Coral Gables?" Tim questioned, stopping at a red light. "Why not a rundown building or something?"

"Marques could've stolen the phone from Williams. We don't know what we're going to find." Calleigh reminded.

"...further news today, on Monday a ten-year-old boy was abducted from his school. The child, Nicholas Speedle, son of Detectives Tim and Calleigh Speedle of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, was taken at approximately 11 in the morning when his kidnapper, staged as his uncle, came to take him out of school. As of today no suspects are in custody nor has the investigation gotten anywhere." Tim changed the radio station.

"...Detective Speedle has refrained from comment and his wife, ballistics expert Calleigh Duquesne has not been seen leaving their residence. A reliable source says Duquesne has gone into a state of shock as this is the second time her son has been kidnapped."

Calleigh changed the radio station this time.

"Didn't know I lived in a Hummer." she muttered. Tim snickered as he turned down a street. "And I don't know what reliable source says I've gone into shock. Any mother who's in a right state of mind would be worried about her son."

"...suspected of the kidnapping is Daniel Marques. Evidence states that Marques is the man who abducted and brutally murdered Rachel Delko, wife of Detective Eric Delko and sister of Detective Tim Speedle. Marques is the brother of Anthony Marques, who three years ago, broke into the Speedles' house and kidnapped their son Nicholas, then held Detective Speedle hostage and nearly kil"

John leaned forward from the back seat and shut the radio off all together.

"You guys don't need to listen to this shit." he said. "Who cares what the media says. Ever hear of propaganda?"

"I don't listen to anything they say. But they do have their story right on the last station." Tim replied. "But getting shot with a gun isn't very brutal."

"Any kind of murder is brutal." Calleigh muttered, staring out the window. She wished she wasn't on her way to interrogate some guy. She wished she was home, sitting on her patio, watching Tim have a good time with their children in their pool. Then Tim would come out and bug Calleigh until she told him she was going inside. He'd grab her by the waist and toss her in along with Nicky and Katie. She wanted to be able to go home and know that Nicky would come running into the hallway, throwing his arms around her waist, babbling about what he did in school that day. A tear slipped down Calleigh's cheek and Tim squeezed her hand gently.

"We're here."

Calleigh got out of the car and followed John and Tim up the walkway of a big house. John rang the doorbell and the three waited on the porch. Finally the door opened to reveal a man in his late thirties. It was Marques and it took everything Tim had not to kill him right then and there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Brian Williams?" John asked. He nodded. Calleigh held Tim's hand tightly, hoping to hold him back some how but she knew that wouldn't happen. "Detective John Hagen, Miami-Dade Police. This is Tim and Calleigh Speedle with the Crime Lab."

"What can I do for you Detectives?" Marques asked. Tim couldn't help himself anymore.

"You're under arrest."

"For what exactly?"

"Look Marques, you can fool everyone else but you're not fooling me." Tim said.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else." he said.

"No we don't." John said, shaking his head. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Rachel Delko, the kidnapping of Matthew Speedle but I think Vegas cops will want something to say about that, and the kidnapping of Nicholas Speedle. You get around quickly."

Marques smirked and grabbed Calleigh, twisting her arm behind her back. She let out a cry and Tim jumped forward but Marques reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a 9mm and pressed the muzzle against Calleigh's temple.

"Let her go." Tim started, his hand going for his own gun. "You're already in deep shit, killing a detective is going to get you the chair immediately."

"I don't care. At least I'll have the pleasure of putting you through Hell." Marques said. "Now leave. That's what you planned on doing anyway. Its very noble, putting your family before you. Going to save Nicky and then run. But you're really being a coward Speedle. In reality you're running from your own demons. You think you're putting Calleigh and your kids before you but you're not. So turn around and leave like you wanted. I'll even dispose of her for you."

"Get the hell away from her now." Tim raised his gun, but didn't release the safety on it. He knew he could shoot Marques but he was holding Calleigh in front of him and Tim wouldn't take the chance of hitting her. "NOW!"

John had snuck away, calling for back up on his walkie-talkie. Marques just laughed.

"Well my brother was right about two things. Speedle's stupid and you, Calleigh, well you were just like he said."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Calleigh nodded, winked at Tim, and brought her foot down onto Marques' own foot hard, making him yelp and release her. Tim grabbed Calleigh and put her behind him, now having a clear aim of Marques.

"Bitch."

"Yes I know." Calleigh smiled.

"That was very brave. I could've shot you."

"Yes but you couldn't. You never took the safety off your gun. See, I'm a ballistics expert. I'm trained to notice these things."

"Well aren't you special." Marques sneered. There was the sounds of sirens in the distance.

"Its over." Tim said. "So why don't you come over here, let Detective Hagen handcuff you, and then we can get you on your way to your new home."

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys don't have anything to arrest me with."

"Now we do. You just assaulted an officer of the law and you're resisting arrest. Then when we book you, we're going to have your fingerprints and I'm going to run them through the system. They'll match Daniel Marques, which is your real name, as we've already mentioned but we're going to have to prove it to the judge."

"Have fun trying."

"I always do. Let's go." Tim smirked, grabbing Marques' left arm. He led him over to John and handed him over. "By the way, my son?"

"I'm not telling."

"That's okay. I'll just go ahead and look around."

"Not without a warrant."

"Oh Danny... by now, I've long threw away my rule of getting a warrant to search a premises. You got any friends in there I should know about?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Then I'll just go ahead."

"You won't get any evidence to hold me. It won't be legal in court."

"I don't care. You're already going down for murder which is 25 to life." Tim said. "Oh and I'm sure that my brother-in-law, Eric is going to want say a few things to you."

"No. You don't have anything to hold me on any charges."

"Do I need to explain it all to you? Okay. Your blood was found in my sister's apartment the day she went missing. We went to the address that you gave your neighbor and that's where you were, murdering my sister."

"You can't proved I murdered her."

"Oh we can." Calleigh said, walking up. "Your gun is going to match the bullets we pulled out of Rachel. I'll sit with him and Hagen. Go find Nicky."

S/C

"It doesn't matter Uncle Matt! We're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives!"

"No. No we're not. Your dad is going to be here soon."

"Yeah right! He's probably busy with work! He's always busy with work! I don't mean anything to him anymore!"

Tim silently thanked God for having a loud child. Nicky's whines were coming from a door at the end of the hallway. Tim grabbed the door knob, jiggling it slightly. It was locked. He glanced around and saw something shiny sitting on the table.

"How stupid can you get?" he mumbled to himself, grabbing the key off the table. He put it in the lock and Matt squinted as the light filtered in from the hallway.

"Hah! I told you." he smirked as Nicky scrambled to his feet. Tim pulled him into his arms, not wanting to let him go again.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at his brother. Matt shrugged.

"I'll live. Good timing."

"Thanks."

"Where's Mom?" Nicky asked.

"She's outside." Tim replied. Nicky pulled away from him and ran towards the door. Tim followed him slowly.

"MOM!"

Calleigh turned and let out a soft cry as Nicky nearly knocked her over. Calleigh held him tightly against her, tears pouring down her face.

"I don't like when this happens." Nicky muttered.

"Neither do I honey." Calleigh laughed, kissing the top of his head. She glanced up and caught Tim's eye. He gave her a smile and walked over to John, who was now talking to Horatio and Ryan.


	22. chapter twentytwo

1Tim sat on his side of the bed, an upset look on his face as he watched Nicky sleep between him and Calleigh. She closed her eyes for a minute and Tim could tell she was dozing off.

"Babe..."

Calleigh's eyes snapped back open.

"I'm fine."

"Get some sleep." Tim murmured.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not the one that looks like she's about to drop dead at any moment."

Calleigh laughed quietly.

"I'm not tired."

"Yeah you are. I can tell you are. He's not going anywhere. I'll make sure of that." Tim said and Calleigh saw the serious look in his eyes. "God knows you haven't slept properly in the past couple of weeks. If anything happens I'll wake you."

"I don't know Tim. This is all so surreal, having lost him twice already and... I feel like I don't want to take my eyes of him ever again." she sighed. "I'm sure you understand if it were Katie."

"I understand now. We don't need to go playing favorites. Remember he's my son too. I love him just as much."

"I know you do."

"He doesn't." Tim muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked. Tim shook his head and walked out into the hallway. Calleigh followed him. "Tim..."

"When I was uh... going through the house today I heard Nicky and Matt talking."

"About?"

"Nick told Matt that I wasn't coming because I was busy with work and he didn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Oh Tim... he was annoyed." Calleigh said softly. "He didn't mean it. And... I'm not taking his side but you do work a lot and break quite a few promises to him."

"I don't mean it though." Tim muttered. "I promise Calleigh... after the trial is done we'll go on a long vacation. Anywhere you guys want to go."

She looked up at him, a shocked, yet pleased look in her eyes.

"What?"

"You're staying?"

"Yeah. I realized that last night. I don't belong anywhere but here." Tim said. "I love you and I was being stupid for thinking that I could just leave you, Nicky, and Katie like it wasn't any big deal."

Calleigh smiled as her arms went around Tim's neck.

"Really?"

"Really." Tim murmured, his eyes focused on Calleigh's inviting lips. He couldn't help it any longer. He dipped his head and Calleigh tilted her head upwards but before they could kiss...

"Mom?"

"He needs you more than I do."

"I'm not done with you." Calleigh smiled, walking back into their bedroom. "What's the matter Nicky?"

"Where'd you go?" he asked sleepily. Tim watched the two of them from the doorway.

"I was talking with your dad."

Nicky nodded.

"Don't leave Mommy." he mumbled, curling up in Calleigh's arms. She looked up at Tim, tears in her eyes. He walked in and sat next to Calleigh.

"Oh God Tim..."

"I know..." he nodded. "Baby everything's fine now."

"Yeah but just because its fine doesn't mean its going to make him forget." Calleigh said.

S/C

FEW WEEKS LATER

Calleigh smirked as she saw Tim and Nicky exit Space Mountain. She gripped Katie's hand tightly and met them halfway.

"So how was it?"

"Dizzy." Nicky admitted, stumbling a bit. Tim snickered and took Katie from Calleigh and hoisted her up into his arms.

"How about some Stitch?"

"Stitch!" Katie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"You sit in a chair the whole time." Tim replied. "Really stupid but they'll enjoy it."

He set Katie on the ground and Nicky took her hand.

"Come on Katie." he smiled, leading her towards the next ride. Calleigh smiled, seeing the two of them together and Tim slipped his hand into hers as they started following their kids.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just... trying to get past everything." Calleigh replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Tim lied and he knew Calleigh knew he was lying. "I can't help but hate myself you know."

"I know and I've given up on trying to help you. Hopefully in your own time you're realize your stupidity."

"Look at us." Tim smirked. "We're on vacation and we're acting all dreary."

Calleigh laughed and Tim kissed her softly.

"We better catch up to them." she mumbled against his lips.

"We should. Or they'll think we're a pair of old farts." Tim smirked.

"Speak for yourself." Calleigh winked, slipping out of her husband's embrace.

"Hey!" Tim raced after her. "That was mean!"

"What was mean?" Nicky asked. Tim leaned against Calleigh, clearly out of breath from running.

"Nothing. Your dad just decided to start being truthful about certain things." Calleigh smiled.

"You two are weird." Nicky muttered. "Come on. The doors are opening."

He and Katie started for the doors and Calleigh smiled at Tim.

"Have a nice run?" she teased.

"It wasn't that far."

"Mhmm."

About fifteen minutes later the four stumbled out of 'Stitch's Great Escape', leaving Nicky laughing, Calleigh gagging, and Tim shaking his head. Katie didn't mind the burping, the spitting, and horrible smell that the attraction had to offer. She was just happy she got to see her favorite TV character.

"That was disgusting." Calleigh muttered.

"That was hilarious!" Nicky laughed.

"Yeah I bet you liked getting burped on." Tim smirked, ruffling his hair. "That was the most disgusting smell I have ever smelt."

"I want ice cream." Katie said, tugging on Tim's shirt. He nodded and held her hand as they walked to the ice cream stand.

"That was the most disgusting?" Calleigh asked. "Nuhuh. Nothing beats a decomp."

"You just had to bring that up didn't you!"

"You smelled horrible for days."

"Yeah well you try being locked in a room with a decomposing body. And that chili dog was pretty disgusting."

"I thought my shoulders were gonna fall of when the thing kept bouncing on me." Calleigh complained. "They hurt."

Tim smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You guys are disgusting." Nicky muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Nick. One day you'll have someone as great as your mom." Tim said, then picked Katie up. "And you my angel better not meet anyone until I'm dead because I will hurt him."

Calleigh smiled as she paid for the ice cream, hearing Katie laugh behind her.

"You have such a wonderful family." the cashier said dreamily. "Wish my husband was like that with our kids."

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and smiled, seeing Tim with their kids.

"Thanks. They're one of a kind."

The cashier smiled and handed Calleigh her change.

"Enjoy the rest of the day here at Magic Kingdom."

"I'm sure we will." Calleigh smiled and turned around. "Here Nick."

He gratefully accepted the chocolate ice cream and Calleigh smiled at Katie.

"And here you go." she handed Tim the vanilla ice cream and he licked a tiny bit off.

"Daddy!" Katie squealed.

"Oh this was for you?" he teased, handing the cone over.

S/C

"Its going to take forever just to get to the gate." Tim commented. Calleigh tightened her grip on Nicky's hand as they slowly moved towards the exit.

"Its okay."

"The line for the monorail is going to be even longer."

"Stop complaining."

"We can take the ferry."

"Why? The monorail goes through The Grand Floridian. I don't want to have to backtrack." Calleigh said.

"Okay." Tim yawned. "Long day. Have fun Nicky?"

"Yeah. Where are we going tomorrow?"

Calleigh smiled.

"Wherever you want." Tim replied. "We've got... MGM, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Islands of Adventure, Universal Studios, Seaworld..."

"I don't care. They all sound fun." Nicky said. "Are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah. You tired?"

Nicky nodded, emitting a long yawn in the process. Tim was right, it did take them a while to get to the monorail but none of them cared. Just as long as they were together.

S/CA/N: Well its finally finished, yay! 


End file.
